Richard -traduction-
by Nova158
Summary: C'est facile pour les frontières d'être brouillées lorsque les personnes ne sont que des corps et les masques parlent. Et qui peut dire que ce ne sont pas des personnes quand ils ont des noms et pas vous ?


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ce qui va suivre est une traduction d'une fanfiction d' **Edamessiah**. Étant à ce que je vois, la première fanfiction française sur Hotline Miami, je tiens à avertir le lecteur que le M n'est pas pour faire jolie, que le jeu est très violent et que la fanfic l'est aussi ( dans une moindre mesure bien sûr ). Elle traite de la folie, de la psychopathie et donc de la violence. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !_

Je fouille dans le coffre de ma voiture pendant quelques minutes avant d'entrer. C'est important d'avoir le bon masque. D'être la bonne personne. S'il l'on peut dire ça comme ça.

Le Loup ? Non, pas aujourd'hui.

A travers la porte, le son étouffé de bavardages russes sonne comme si une télé était allumée, et je m'attends à entendre des rires enregistrés ou des applaudissements. Mais rien. J'entends un chien ...

Le Border Collie ? Non, je ne crois pas.

 _Je devrais vraiment commencer à apporter un tuyau_ , je pense, _ou une batte. Je pourrais acheter un pistolet ?_ Je rejette cette idée. Ça n'a pas de sens d'acheter quelque chose que je peux trouver par dizaines, voir par vingtaines dans tous ces endroits.

Le Cochon ? Peut être.

Assez délibéré. J'attrape le Coq - Richard je l'ai appelé. Cela aide de mettre des noms sur eux. Je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi. Je ne peux jamais dire si c'est une personnalité ou autre chose... Je me glisse dedans, c'est comme un ami que je porte. Je peux jamais vraiment tout dire enfaîte. J'ai vraiment la sensation d'être entier dedans.

J'attends que les bruits de pas se rapproche et je donne un coup de pied dans la porte pile au bon moment. Le bois rencontre la peau, les muscles et les os. _480 points !_ Un heurtement retentit alors que le mec frappe le mur. Je ramasse ce qu'il tenait tout en continuant mon chemin. Deux gars face à moi - un avec un fusil à pompe – je plonge dans une pièce adjacente et prie pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'armes à feu dedans. Je suis chanceux. Juste un mec, qui a maintenant sa tête brisée par un club de golf. _400 points !_ Pas le temps de réfléchir, les deux autres arrivent dans ma direction. Je lance le club de toutes mes forces quand j'aperçois le costume blanc, et _300 points !_ , il tombe au sol. Je décoche un coup droit au suivant, qui _600 points !_ s'effondre. J'attrape le club, pose mon pied sur son torse et effectue un swing au niveau de sa tête _1000 points !_ L'autre gars est déjà debout, seulement le souffle coupé par le lancer, tout mon corps pivote, swing et frappe _600 points !_ Je ne peux éviter du regard le trou que le club laisse dans son crâne, et je sais que je le verrais plus tard, quand je fermerais les yeux. Ou quand je m'endormirais.

Mais c'est comme à l'armée. Comme Hawaï. Ça ne compte pas. Ils ne comptent pas.

 _C'est ton esprit._

Il reste la fin de l'étage à nettoyer, et j'ai entendu un grognement de chien comme s'il sentait le sang. J'arme le club au-dessus de mes épaules et je me raidis, fixant mes genoux. Un Doberman. Ils ont toujours des putains de Dobermans. Mais j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Je me retourne. Le gars près de la porte se tient debout, en train de trembler, et je me rappelle que je tiens son arme - sa _seule_ arme. Il me regarde avec une terreur absolue dans ses yeux, et je pense pendant une se-

 _Tue le._

Il est désarmé, sans défense. Est que je peux vraiment faire ça ? Est que-

 _Tue le._

Richard je ne veux pas le faire, Je ne-

 _Tue le. Tu dois le tuer._

J'hésite. Il peut le voir. Il va faire un mouvement d'une seconde à l'autre.

 _Tue le. Tue le. Tue le. Tue le. Tue le_.

Je le tue.

 _480 points !_

Son sang recouvre mon visage comme l'eau bouillante et épaisse d'une vague s'écrasant sur des rochers. Je l'entends heurter le sol, j'entends la vie quitter son corps comme des copeaux dispersés de Russe terrorisé.

 _Ne ressens rien_

Je ne ressens rien.

Je frappe le chien quand il se jette sur moi _600 points !_ le faisant pratiquement rebondir quand il touche le sol. Combien d'autres mecs de la mafia restent-il ? Pas beaucoup j'imagine; ça semblait calme de l'extérieur, juste quelques pièces, même pas des grandes. Me dépêchant d'aller vers le hall, l'odeur de cannabis me frappe alors. C'est donc ça qu'ils font ici. Je m'engouffre dans une pièce, envoyant à terre les occupants avec un coup sans trop de difficultés. _480 points ! 900 points !_ Ils ne se sont même pas levés. L'air là dedans est enfumé, et putain, ça pue. Je sens que je vais être défoncé juste à rester dans cette minuscule et sombre pièce. Je sors et claque la porte. Un garde posté la fin du hall pense qu'il m'a vu, mais non – Je suis déjà derrière le coin d'une des pièces. Il se pourrait qu'au final j'ai besoin du fusil d'avant. Je l'arrache d'une main sanglante et tatoué, essayant de ne pas remarquer la présence d'une alliance sur l'annulaire. Ce fusil, il est étranger pour moi, mais je n'ai pas à être expert pour le moment. J'ai juste besoin de recharger, de le serrer, de compenser pour le recul. Et je le fais.

 _300 points !_

La tête explosée du garde cogne contre le mur et il s'effondre en avant, ses mains se crispe sur le Uzi qu'il tenait et provoque une rafale de balle qui vont s'encastrer dans le papier peint. J'entends remuer, un fracas, quelques bruits de pas rapides dans ma direction. Je jette le fusil dedans et attrape le club de golf, qui a maintenant à une forme un peu tordu. Mais ça devrait le faire. Les bruits de pas s'approchent de plus en plus, les semelles des chaussures dérapant et tapant sur le carrelage, et ça y est, ils sont sur moi. Le premier swing en touche un _480 points !_ Il est suivi de près par deux autres qui vont au tapis _600 points !_ _1000 points !_ facilement. Ils tombent à plat sur le sol et glissent, dans un dernier espoir, sur leurs propres sang, laissant d'horribles traînée derrière eux.

 _Go !_

Je m'avachis pour reprendre ma respiration. Je n'ai même pas réalisé à quel point j'étais essoufflé.

 _Go !_

mais je le suis, énormément. Je peux sentir le goût du sang, et je me demande si ce n'est pas le surmenage

 _Go !_

ou si c'est le vrai sang de quelqu'un qui a trouvé le chemin vers ma langue. Je souleve le masque

 _Go !_

un peu, pour cracher au sol. Épais. Rouge. Dégoûtant. Je rajuste le masque, me

 _Go !_

relève, regarde pour trouver quelque chose qui remplacerait mon club de golf abimé. Une batte fissurée ?

 _Go !_

Bordel de merde Richard, putain j'y VAIS ! La batte fera l'affaire. Je suis en face des escaliers.

 _Le chapitre 1 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. La fanfiction originelle est composée de 4 chapitres, ils seront traduits dans peu de temps. Je voulais juste dire qu'il m'était rare de traduire avec autant de plaisir des fics et celle de cet auteur sont de grandes qualités, il est possible donc que j'en fasse beaucoup de lui dans les temps qui arrivent !_


End file.
